Chatzy RP
Ty started the chat 18 hours ago Ty sent out invitation(s) Ty: Ok, this is a test Ty sent out invitation(s) Ty: C'mon Rig! Wardy joined the chat 18 hours ago Ty: RIG! Wardy: TY Ty: Wait, wait, wait Ty: Crap Wardy: Why the hell am I black? (that sounds wrong.) Ty: dunno how to change my name Ty changed name to Misty Misty: Here we go Misty: I am like Misty now! Misty: YAIZ Misty: EMOTES Wardy: There we go. Misty: Green? Misty: I was especting purple, but whatevs Misty: RP? Wardy: Wait, green and pink? Wanda and Cosmo. XD Wardy: Hold on. Wardy: There we go. Misty: Weather? I thought you said Feather. Wardy: XD Misty: RP? Misty: Wait, where were we? :/ Wardy: YESH Wardy: Uhh... Misty: I think i know where Misty: the twins spat up on both of them, I think :/ Wardy http://images.wikia.com/superjailroleplay/images/7... Misty: *she grabs his tie* Oh, no you don't... if I'm sick, you're dealing with it with me t-*she suddenly grabs Warden's hat and vomits into it* Oh, god... *she is breathing heavily* Wardy: Ewww... that was my favorite hat... never mind. *tries to slip away* Misty: Oh, god... I'm sorry, Wardy... *she gently sets it back on his head, not thinking of what she's doing* Misty: Wardy... *has sad look in eyes* Please... don't leave me here alone with the twins... we're all sick... I can't take care of them alone... Wardy: Sigh... okay... Misty: Oh, thank you, sweetie... *she lays her head on Warden's chest* Oh, god... I feel AWFUL... where could we have gotten s- *she vomits into a trash can* -sick from? Wardy: Hmm... maybe after yesterday... one of the inmates made us sick... Misty: Yeah... Oh, god... what if the baby gets sick?! *nods head down at stomach* Wardy: Uhh... I mean, made YOU guys sick... I'm definintely not sick... *looks to side* Wardy: I don't think THAT baby can get sick... :/ Misty: Well, I just hope it doesn't... Misty: Wardy, please stop denying it. You're sick. Jailbot wouldn't hurt you at all. You're the one who created him. Wardy: How do I know that? Wardy: He could have some hidden malice against me... Misty: What did you ever do to make him mad? He wouldn't hurt you, or me, or any of us. He loves the twins, he treats me like a sister AND a mother... Wardy: I've made him mad a few times... Misty: Like what? Misty: *Jailbot knocks on door* I'm back! And I have results. Wardy: *yelps* *dives under bed* Misty: Mh, well... I'll get the door, sweetie... *as she is walking, her bathrobe gets caught on loose floorboard, and it comes off without her noticing* *she answers the door* Yes, Jailbot? Misty: What the hell? XD Misty: Misty: SHIT Wardy: Wardy: o.o Misty: Jailbot: Uhh... Mistress? Your bathrobe? *he points to ground* *she covers herself in fear* You didn't see anything. *she picks her robe up, and puts it on* So, what are the results? Misty: Jailbot: Well, all four of you have the Flu. Misty: Mistress: Damnit... this is bad... Wardy: I DON'T HAVE IT Misty: Jailbot: Warden... you were the FIRST to catch it... you definitely have it... Wardy: I'm *sniffles* fine... I don't need any help, I can just go to work as normal... Misty: Jailbot: Warden! Look at yourself! *holds up mirror to pale Warden, who has red nose dripping with mucus, and has bags under his eyes* Wardy: See? Perfect picture of health... *sneezes on mirror* Misty: Mistress: Wardy... face it, you're sick... just deal with it... Misty: Jailbot: Eww... that was Nova's favorite mirror... she's gonna KILL me... Wardy: Nova: *distant* Jailbot, have you seen my mirror? Misty: *under breath* Oh, shit... *normal* N-no... Misty: *he frantically grabs bedsheets and tries to wipe the mucus off of it* I haven't seen it at all, sweetheart... Wardy: Okay... because if ANYTHING were to happen to it, I'd kill you! Misty: *Jailbot gives Warden worried glare and flies away* Misty: Mistress: Oh, god... I feel awf-*she vomits in the bed* Shit... we JUST washed these... Wardy: Warden: Look, I can just get ready and do whatever it is I do all day... *puts suit on* Oh Dog... I feel so tired... and faint... but, I'm fine... Misty: Wardy, please don't... I've had the flu before... *flashback to 4 year old Mistress, constantly vomiting all over herself then crying* Trust me... this is NOTHING compared to later... Wardy: Pfft, even though I never got THIS sick before, I'm sure it's nothing... I feel like passing out... and I'm REALLY sleepy... Misty *Warden starts to leave, then suddenly passes out* (sorry, I really wanted to say that just that once, I won't RP as him again) Mistress: Oh, Wardy... What am I gonna do with y-*she vomits into trash can* Ugh...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVA Wardy: Nova: Yes. ma'am? Misty: Could you please help my husband into his pajamas and back into bed? We all have the flu, and I don't think I have the strength to lift h-*she vomits suddenly into trash can again* Ugh... Wardy: Yes, ma'am. *picks Warden up, puts him pajamas, then tucks him into bed* *quietly* Jailbot better have found my mirror... Misty: *scene cuts to Jailbot* Damnit, Warden... WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SNEEZE ON THI- *Nova flies in* N-Nova! What a surprise! Misty: How are you, my sweet? *he is hiding the mirror behind him, as he grabs her hand and rubs it against his screen* Wardy: Cut the crap. Where's my mirror? Misty: Oh. Uhh... w-which one? *chuckles nervously* Wardy: *squints eyes* You know which one I'm talking about... it's behind your back, isn't it? Misty: Uhh... totally not, dear... Of course not... Wardy: Mm-hmm... so, you wouldn't mind if I checked back there, would you? Misty: Uhh... sure you can... *thinking* SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT Wardy: *goes around his back and sees the mirror's messed up* *Earth is shown* JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILBOT!!!!! Misty: *back to Jailbot, who has look like "O.O" on face* Misty: Uhh... Nova, let me explain... *sees pure rage in her eyes* *whimpering* Please let me explain... Wardy: Okay... explain... Misty: Ok, so Warden and Mistress have the flu, you see... and Warden kept in insisting he was fine... so I held up the mirror to show him that he was not fine, and then he... he... *mutters* sneezed on it. Wardy: And, you had to use MY mirror to show him... if I didn't love you, I'd total you right now... Misty: I swear... I tried to clean it off... It just smeared more... I'm sorry sweetie... *he hugs her* Wardy: Yeah, yeah... *takes mirror, cleans off with Windex, then puts up* I'm not letting you borrow my things anymore... Misty: What the-?! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! I USED LEMON PLEDGE ON THAT MOTHERFUCKER! > Wardy: BECAUSE I'M SMARTER THAN YOU Misty: Y-yes, dear... Misty: *cuts back to Mistress laying in bed, with Warden still sleeping* Misty: Mistress: Ugh... I hate being sick... Misty: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVA Wardy: Yes, ma'am? Misty joined the chat 17 hours ago Misty: Do you think you could make me some Chicken Noodle Soup? I feel like I need something warm to eat... Plus, it'd settle with my st-*she vomits all over Nova* Oh, my god... I am SO sorry, Nova... I didn't mean to... Wardy: *slightly upset* It's okay... and, I'll start making it... *leaves to do so* Wardy: Warden: *wakes up* Oh Dog... what happened...? Did someone knock me out in a fight? Misty: No, sweetie... you got the Flu... Misty: I should probably order you a bowl of soup too... *calls Nova* Nova, could you make another bowl for Wardy? He just woke up. Wardy: I'm sick?! Oh Dog, Jailbot's going to do painful things to me! Misty: No, he's not... Please don't get started on that again... Wardy: How do I know that? He could be plotting my demise RIGHT NOW... he sees I'm weak and sick, so I'm disposable! Misty: *she slaps Warden - not hard, but enough to get her point across* Jailbot will NOT hurt you. You've done NOTHING wrong, and THAT'S THAT. Wardy: Ow... *rubs face* Okay... geez, you dunno what he's done to me in the past... Misty: And, frankly, I want to know. *she crawls over, and sits on his legs* Misty: Tell me 0 What has he ever done to you? Misty: * - Wardy: *sweats* ...uhh... nothing much... Misty: *she gives him death glare* What did he do? Wardy: *squeaks* Nothing... he didn't do anything... Misty I won't get up until you tell me... *she reaches towards him with her hands sticking out, like a zombie* * Wardy: You'll think I'm a wimp... well, I AM, but at least I can try to hide it... Misty: *she starts tickling him* So, are you gonna tell me now? Wardy: *laughing uncontrollably* Okay, okay, I will! He's taken over the jail before! And, immobilized me sometimes... and other times... I just ALLOWED him to do it in exchange for my life... OKAY?! Misty: *she stops tickling him* Oh. Oh... Wait, why would Jailbot want to take over Superjail? Misty: *is waiting for him to mention the fact that Jailbot impersonated her, and Alice, and how he almost made Warden have sex with him* Wardy: Well, power reasons, most likely... and... uhh... he... uh... I really... REALLY don't want to talk about this part but uh... PLEASE don't make me talk about this part... Misty: Well, since you brought it up... *she starts tickling him again* Wardy: OKAY, OKAY, he impersonated you and made me have sex with him, then he impersonated Alice and ALMOST made me have sex with him AGAIN, but... ugh... I can't believe I kissed him... and had sex with him... Misty *she gets off of Warden, with O_O face* *she goes into the bathroom, and stays in there for nearly 4 hours* Wardy: THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU Wardy: I gotta get away from that maniac... *puts clothes on and hides in a random room* Hehe, Failboob will NEVER find me in here... Misty *she finally comes out later* Wardy? Where'd you g-Ooh! Soup! *she drinks soup, which is still hot for some reason* Oh, that was g-*she vomits into the bowl* GOD DAMNIT * Misty: *the twins start crying* Oh, dear... what do they need? *they're hungry* *she makes two bottles of formula, and gives to the twins* *they eat it* There, there... it's ok, sweeties... *she kisses their heads* Wardy: Well, what the hell am I supposed to do in here? I can't do my warden duties in this room! Well... uhh... I... where am I? Misty: I should really go look for Wardy... *she lays the twins down in their cribs* *she puts on a bathrobe, and walks down the hall* Wardy? Waaaaaaardy? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaardy? Hmm... where could he b-*she gets tripped by one of the twins - the blond ones with the unibrow* *she hits the floor, unconscious* Wardy joined the chat 16 hours ago Wardy: Ty? Wardy: He must have thought I wasn't coming on again... Wardy joined the chat 16 hours ago Misty joined the chat 16 hours ago Misty: Sorry, Rig Misty: My Laptop overheated Misty: and I had to stop for a few minutes Misty: Rig? Misty: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Misty: Come on, Rig... Misty: Plz... Wardy: Oh. There you are. Misty: Misty: Yeah... Misty: my laptop overheated... Misty: *Mistress wakes up in a prison cell, crammed in a corner* *she is bound, and naked* *she has slight fear in voice* Oh, no... not again... PLEASE! HELP! LET ME OUT OF HERE! ANYBODY! *she thrashes around, but it does no good* *she smacks her lips* Blegh. XP What's that awful taste in my m-*she realizes it's semen* Oh, god... *she spits all over the floor* Misty: Oh, god... where's Wardy? *she starts crying* I JUST wanted to see where Wardy was... Why does everyone want to rape me? Wardy: Misty *the twins teleport in* Twin 1: Hmm. I see you've awoken from your slumber. Twin 2: And I see you've noticed how we've dressed you up. Mistress: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?! Twin 1: Oh, nothing much... Twin 2: We just had fun. Wardy: Maybe I should go and check on Misty... luckily, she's not still disgusted with me from earlier... *goes back to bedroom* Misty? *goes in bathroom* Okay, she's not in here, she's not in the bathroom... *looks outside* She's not there either... Oh dear... where is she? D: Wardy: o.o Misty: *twins start crying - hungry* Wardy: Oh, okay... *feeds them* Misty: *they fall asleep in his arms* Misty *back to Mistress* Mistress: Look, I don't want any trouble... just PLEASE let me go... Twins: Ok. Mistress: Really? Twin 2: No, not really. Misty Mistress: Please, what do you want me for? Twin 1: For our fun. Twin 2: And your husband's sadness. Mistress: Well, what did my husband do to you two? Twin 1: Nothing much. Twin 2: We just hate him, is all. Misty: Rig? Hello? Misty: You there? Wardy: Sorry, I was making sure you were done posting. And, I was doing some other things online... Misty: yeah, I am, until you post something Wardy: KK. Wardy: Man, I wonder where Misty is... I hope she wasn't looking for me... because, it's REAL dangerous out there... Misty: *twins start crying - they want their Mommy and Daddy* Wardy: Okay, okay, lemme go find Mommy... *sets them down* *goes off to find Mistress* Misty? Misty, where are you? Oh, I have SUCH a terrible headache... I hope I don't pass out again... Misty? Are you okay, wherever you are? Misty: *a loud, piercing, womanly scream (which belongs to Mistress) is heard throughout the prison* Misty: *while Daddy is gone, twins find it necessary to "repaint"* *they spit up everywhere, in the bed, on the carpet, on the walls, everywhere* Wardy: I know that scream from ANYWHERE... it's Misty... don't worry, I'm coming! *runs towards sound* Misty: *twins are both with Mistress at the same time* *her head is being shoved in the toilet* Wardy: *stops where they're at* You two?! And, what are you doing with my wife?! You're going to drown her! Misty Twin 1: So what? Twin 2: She doesn't mind. *they grab her hair, and yank her up* *she gasps for breath* OH, WARDY! THANK GOD YOU'RE H-*they shove her head back down in the toilet* Misty: *hey body twitches, until it stops moving (she's only faking, but no one knows that but her* Wardy: OH MY DOG, YOU KILLED HER! What's wrong with you two?! Wardy: You made her DIE in that disgusting toilet... Misty Twin 1: Brother, I think it's time we went back home. Twin 2: Brother, you could never be more right. *they teleport away* Wardy: *goes over to her* I'm sorry, Misty... I shoulda came here a bit sooner... Wardy: Now, you're gone forever... Misty: *her head slowly raises from the bowl* *her face is dripping wet* *she coughs, spits out a turd (it had to be done) and she looks at Warden* W-Wardy... I'm alright... I-i only faked it... *she passes out in his arms* Wardy: Misty! You're okay! Oh... oh dear... you're NOT okay... well, at least you're alive! ...I think... *takes her back to room* Luckily, you'll be okay soon... Misty: *Mistress doesn't wake up until hours later* *she yawns, gags, then vomits* Oh, god... what's that HORRIBLE taste in my mouth?! It tastes like how the twins' diapers smell... XP Wardy: Uhh... dear, the twins, not ours, the other ones... uhh... dunked your head in the toilet... and uhh... you kinda had... uhh... how can I put this...? You had shit in your mouth. Misty: W-what?! *she vomits all over herself, then rushes to the bathroom, and proceeds to vomit 6 more times* Wardy: Also... uhh... from the looks of it... I think they raped you... I should kill them BOTH, but I never know where they're at... Misty: *she comes out looking even more pale and weak than before* Oh, god... Why is it that EVERY BOY I MEET besides you WANTS TO RAPE ME?! Misty: AND THEY USUALLY END UP DOING IT TOO Wardy: ...this may not help much but... Misty, you ARE really attractive... and... well... men can't help themselves around you. I mean, there's only one OTHER beautiful woman here... but, they don't seem to want her, so you're eyecandy right now... Misty: *she blushes* Oh, Wardy... stop it... you don't really mean it... Wardy: Yes, I do... I DID marry you and think about you every day... Misty: Aww... *she snuggles with him, and tries to kiss him, but she has shit lips* *she tries tickling noses, but she has piss and toilet water all over it* Misty: Oh, if I didn't just have my face in a toilet, I would SO kiss you right now... *she tickles his chin with her fingers* Misty: Oh, I love you... *she lays down in his lap, looking up at him* Wardy: I love you, too, dear... *sneezes on her* Sorry... sorry... I thought that was over with... Misty: *she wipes off her face* Meh. I was going to take a shower soon anyways... I smell like a TOILET... Misty: *Mistress gets up, and goes in the bathroom* Misty: *she takes her robe off, then starts the shower* Misty: *midway through her shower, the water turns red, unbeknownst to her* Misty: *she finally notices* OH GOD... *she stops out* WAAAAAAARDY! Wardy: What's wrong?! Is someone attacking us?! I'll KILL them! Misty: N-no! LOOK AT THE WATER! I think the inmates have contaminated it... *sniffs* Yup. They definitely contaminated it... Wardy: Ewww... JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILBOT Misty: *Jailbot flies in* Yes, s-Uhhh.... was I... missing something? *sees Mistress covered in blood, while the Warden is looking at the water* Wardy: *looks nervous* Uhh... I had NOTHING to do with that, tell 'im, Misty! Misty Mistress: Well... I was taking a shower, then the water turned into blood! Jailbot: Oh, gross... XP Misty: Jailbot: Would you like me to fix it, Warden? Wardy See?! I wasn't hurting her or anything, why would you think that?! Yes, I'd like you to do that, please... Misty Ok. *flies off* *a few minutes later, the water turns green, then a few seconds after that, it goes back to normal* Misty: Mistress: Thank you, Jailbot... *she steps back in the shower* Misty: *she washes her body, her hair, her face, and most importantly, her mouth* Misty: *she gets out later* Oh... MAN, I'm tired... Misty: *she puts on new bathrobe, then gets in bed* Man... why am I so out of it today? Misty: Well, it doesn't matter, as long as I'm with YOU... *she crawls up to Warden, snuggles with him* Wardy: *weakly* Misty... I REALLY don't feel good now... *barfs on the floor* Ohhh... Misty: Oh, god... are you alright? Can I get you anything? some Chicken Noodle Soup, maybe? Misty: I can have Nova make you some... Wardy: No... I'm fine... *barfs on self* Ugh... *turns over in bed and covers self up* *coughs hoarsely* Misty: Wardy... please let me get Nova to make you some... you're not alright... No one likes a sick Wardy... *she kisses him with fresh mouth* Wardy: I'm *coughs harshly* okay... *pulls covers over head* Misty: *she pulls covers back down* Wardy, you are NOT okay... Wardy: What makes you say that? *sniffles* Misty: Just to show how much I love you, I'LL make you some chicken soup, instead of Nova. Wardy: I don't want any soup... I'll just take a nap for a bit and get to work afterwards... Misty: *sighs* You stubborn, stubborn man... oh, well... I'll let you do what you want... but just know that I'll have some chicken noodle soup ready ANYTIME you decide to want some... *kisses him on cheek* Misty: *she starts to walk into the closet to change clothes, and she suddenly screams out in pain* GAH! *she drops to her knees* Wardy: Misty? What's wrong? Misty: *she clutches her abdomen* Gah... it's nothing, sweetie... it's jus-GAH! *she squeezes her abdomen* J-*high pitched* Just stomach cramps... Wardy: You want me to call for help? Though, I don't really think I can now... oh, wait... I CAN'T call for help... Jailbot'll know I'm sick... sicker... Misty: N-no... I can get up... I'm fine... *she tries to get up, and is hit with another wave of pain* GAHHH! *she clutches her abdomen, then passes out* Wardy: Oh Dog... *very weakly* Jailbot... JAILBOT... I need you... Misty: *Jailbot flies in with medicine bottle* Yes, Warden? Ready for your medicine? *doesn't wait for reply* Good. *he flies over, and pours a capful down his throat, then makes him swallow it* What is it? Wardy: *chokes because of the taste* I hate you... I really do... and Misty passed out over there and I can't do anything about it... Misty: Oh, uhh... *helps her back into bed* What happened to her? Wardy: Well... she was having cramps and they got all severe and she passed out... Misty: Cramps?! B-but... she's barely a week pregnant... Wardy: I know... *coughs hoarsely* ...you don't think the baby's coming early, do you? Misty: Oh, god... Hmm... well, she just need more rest, I think... Oh, and *he flies over to Warden, and dumps around a third of the bottle down Warden's throat* You need your medicine. Misty: -_- Dude... the baby's not even grown yet... Wardy *chokes* I fucking hate you... Oh, yeah... Misty: *flies out with troll emoticon on face* Misty: *Mistress comes to* W-Wardy? What happened? I thought I was going to the closet. Misty: Then I wake up in bed. What's going on? Wardy: Well... you WERE... but... you got cramps and they got severe and you passed out... so, I had to call Jailbot, you made me inhale half a bottle of medicine... *coughs hoarsely* Wardy: who* Wardy: XD Misty: Oh, god... ok... *she rolls over, with worried look on face* Misty: *her stomach rumbles* Oh, Wardy... could you order me a bowl of chicken and rice soup? Wardy: He's going to make me drink more medicine... *pouty face* Misty: No, ask Nova to make some... Misty: Oh, god... *she vomits in the bed* Damnit... Misty: Ugh... can you please ask Nova to make me some chicken noodle soup? Wardy No-- *barfs* Ugh... Noooooooova... ow, my throat hurts... Nova: Yes, sir? Warden: Can you make us some soup? Nova: Yes, sir. *goes off to do that* Warden: I HATE soup... Misty: Well, it's good for the soul, and good for you, especially when you're sick... Wardy: *groans* Misty: C'mon... it'll taste amazing... *kisses Warden's cheek* Wardy: That'd be nice if I could taste anything... and what sucks more is that the only thing I can taste is that medicine... Misty: Oh, uhh... well, you'll like it... please... it'll do you good to get something in your stomach... *kisses Warden* That way, you won't throw up as much... Wardy: That may work for YOU, but it's not going to work for me... | Wardy: Ugh, fail emote... Wardy: Oh... I just realized I'm talking to myself... Wardy: Well... I'll just leave this chat on, I guess... Wardy test. Wardy: Wardy joined the chat 13 hours ago Wardy joined the chat 13 hours ago Misty: Rig? Misty: If You're there, I'M BACK! Wardy joined the chat 2 hours ago Wardy: I hate my mom... I told her to unplug T.S. and replug him in if he blue-screens. What did she do? She left him there like that, with the blue-screen up, smiling at me goofily, because her favorite song was on on Music Choice... >< Misty: Misty: RIEGGS Misty: UR BAEK Misty: Wanna RP?! Misty: Hello? Misty: Ugh... I guess I'll wait for you to come back... -_- Wardy: I'm here. I was looking up something. Misty: Misty: Wanna RP? Misty: Rig? Wardy: Yes. Because, my mom's getting on my nerves... Wardy: I need something to make me feel better... Misty: Well, RP is the answer Wardy: True. Misty: Come, on, Wardy... all you need a little Chicken Noodle Soup, is all... Wardy I HATE SOUP It's so... soupy... Misty: That Misty: *that's the whole point... Wardy: I REFUSE to eat any... Misty: You'll feel better... I promise... *she gives him sad, puppy dog eyed face* Misty: Please... just a little bit... *her eyes widen, making her look even more puppy dog-ish* Wardy: Ugh... alright... Misty: *she kisses him* Thank you. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVA!! Wardy: Nova: Yes, ma'am? Misty: Can you make us two bowls of chicken noodle soup? Oh, and make sure to add a dash of seasoning so we can taste it. Thank you. Wardy Nova: Yes, ma'am. *goes off to make it* Warden: I don't WANT to taste it... Misty: *Mistress gives Warden evil glare* It will do you GOOD to taste it. Misty: *the twins start crying - hungry* Oh, dear... let me get the-*she suddenly vomits into a trash can* Shit... *she gets up to get the twins* Wardy: *squeaks* Yes'um... *sinks under covers* Misty: *she makes two bottles for them, and adds a small bit of medicine in them, to make them feel better* *she carries them into the bedroom* Olliver wanted to see his Daddy... *she gives Olliver and his bottle to Warden* Now, Wardy... if you try to take Olliver's bottle, just know. It has medicine in it. > *she feeds Samantha* Wardy: I hate just having to sit here because I'm too weak to go anywhere... this is ridiculous! I have things to do! Like... uhh... umm... what is it I do all day? Misty: You run the prison, and take care of the twins with me. Wardy It has medicine? Yuck... he can have it. *feeds Olliver* ... And, by running...? Misty: Well, you -*she suddenly vomits all over her lap, where Samantha is* Oh, my god... *Samantha immediately starts crying* Oh, god... Here, take this... *she gives Samantha Misty: SHIT Misty: *Samantha's bottle to Warden* I'm gonna clean her up... *she picks up crying Samantha, and takes her in the bathroom* Misty: *she runs the water, then sets Samantha down in it* Misty: *Mistress gets everything ready for bathing Samantha, like getting the baby-safe soap, and the soft washcloths* Misty: Oh, god... I hope Samantha doesn't want me to get in... Wardy: *Samantha grabs at Mistress, so she can come in* Misty: Oh, no... You don't REALLY want me to get in there, do you? *she looks around nervously* Wardy: *she starts crying* Misty: Oh, dear... Ok, sweetie... *she takes off her bathrobe, and gets in the tub* Misty: *she turns the jet on low for Samantha, thinking she'll enjoy it* Wardy: *she keeps crying, because she doesn't like the jet* Misty: Oh, shh... *she cuts the jets off, and hugs Samantha* Shh... it's ok, sweetie... they won't hurt you... *she kisses Samantha's head* Misty: *she rubs Samantha's back, trying to calm her down* Shh... it's ok, Samantha... there's nothing to hurt you in here... Wardy: *she eventually stops crying* *she starts splashing the water* Misty: Oh, yes... you like the water, don't you? *she snaps her fingers, and a bar of soap turns into a rubber ducky* Here... play with this, sweetie... *she squeezes the duck* Misty: *she pushes the duck in front of Samantha* Wardy: *she picks up the duck and plays with it, then throws it down suddenly* Misty: Samantha... you don't throw it on the floor... you PLAY with it... *she picks it up, and puts it in front of Samantha, leaning towards her* Misty joined the chat 84 minutes ago Misty: back Misty: sorry about that Misty: Here... *she leans towards Samantha, giving her the duck* Misty joined the chat 73 minutes ago Misty: Rig? Misty: HELLO?! Misty: Please, Rig... ;( Misty: Wardy... please... I WANT TO RP... Wardy: I'm back! Sorry, I was eating pancakes and bacon... Misty: Misty: Lucky... Misty: RP TIEM! ! Misty: Samantha... you don't throw it on the floor... you PLAY with it... *she picks it up, and puts it in front of Samantha, leaning towards her* Wardy: *she pushes it away* Misty: C'mon, Samantha... your mommy used to LOVE playing with one of these... *she squeezes it again* Misty: *she puts it in front of Samantha* Wardy: *she looks at it cautiously, then picks it up* Misty: Yes, that's it... now squeeze it... *she puts her hand on Samantha's, then squeezes* Misty: *the duck squeaks* Wardy: *she giggles* *she keeps squeezing the duck, so it can squeak* Misty: See? I told you it was fun! Misty: *Samantha squeezes it so hard, it pops, very loudly* Wardy: *she starts crying* Misty: Oh, shit... *she picks up Samantha, leaning her against her body* *she's patting Samantha's back* Oh, it's ok... it's ok, sweetie... *she kisses her* I'm sorry it startled you, sweetie... let me make you another one... *she sets Samantha down, then turns another bar of soap into a rubber duck* Misty: Oh, please stop crying, Samantha... *she plays with Samantha's hair* It's ok... Wardy: *she's scared she might pop the new one, so she doesn't want to play with it* Misty: Aww... it's ok, sweetie... this one won't pop... I promise... *she puts the duck in Samantha's hand* Misty: Please, just stop crying... I'll do anything for you to get you to stop crying... Mommy hates to see her little angel cry... Misty joined the chat 6 minutes ago Category:Roleplay